


AsaEnno

by isweartocoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Ennoshita find each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Meet Because Ennoshita Lost His Doge

**Author's Note:**

> SO IM MINDING MY OWN FUCKIN BUSINESS AND THEN THIS PEROSN I DONT EVEN KNOW DECIDES TO FUCKIN DROP THIS ASAENNO IN FRONT OF ME AS IF IM NOT GONNA PICK IT UP AND TATTOO IT ON MY BODY AND IM LIKE HELL YEAH THIS IS NEAT UNTIL I REALIZE THEY HAD THE AUDACITY TO MAKE IT SAD LIKE CAN YOU BELIEVE
> 
> LONG STORY SHORT I WROTE THESE TWO FLUFFY THINGS CUZ I WAS PISSED PLZ ENJOY MAY EDIT THEM MAY ADD MORE IDK

The sound of Chikara's own fingers clacking against the laptop keyboard had become a lulling distraction from his upset state. Yes, he was devastated that his dog had gotten out and he hadn't had time to go searching; that damn dog had been his buddy for the past couple years. His term paper, however, was due in the morning. Early. Just some finishing touches here and there, and a rereading (and a re-rereading), and he could start making a few Lost Dog posters. There were at least a thousand photos of Captain Kurosawa on his laptop. The only thing was it had already been a few days, and Chikara wouldn't be able to print and hang the posters for another two or three.

Poor Cap, he'd been telling himself for days, but would not allow himself to say now. He was busy.

So busy, in fact, he nearly missed the knocking on his door. Was he that distracted by his own typing? Or had he fallen asleep while sitting and typing? He flicked his eyes to the clock on his laptop, and it took two full seconds for his eyes to focus enough to read the time. Ugh, quarter past eleven.

"Coming," he called weakly.

The doorknob was in his hand immediately, and he swayed on his feet wondering if he'd floated over to the door. Okay, answer the door, then go the fuck to sleep.

He was met with a large- _very large_ \- tan gentleman holding a very agitated puppy.

"Captain!" Chikara cried, yanking the now-excited dog out of the strangers arms. "Holy shit."

"Um," the stranger scratched at his cheek with a timid smile. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." What a soft voice for such a large man. Chikara hoped his eyes didn't fall out of his head just yet, because damn what a sight. Shoulders broad, biceps bare and flexed. Long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and just enough goatee to know he meant business. It took Chikara a minute, but he finally realized he was staring.

"Huh? Say again?"

"I hope I didn't wake you. I know it's late and all, but I was out for a jog when this little guy ran up to me."

"Oh! Yeah, this little monster ran off the other day. Thank you so much, how can I repay you?"

The stranger blinked, as if not expecting to be rewarded for his kindness, and smiled. "That's okay. I'm just glad I could reunite you guys."

Perhaps it was the hour or perhaps it was Chikara's complete belief that all debts should be repayed, but he found himself reaching out to the taller man's wrist. "No. I would really like to pay you back." The smile on his face was, hopefully, more flirtatious than hideous. "Mister...?"

"Azumane. You can call me Asahi."

"Asahi." Chikara let go of the wrist to grip the hand and shake it. "Ennoshita Chikara."


	2. Asahi Is a Shy Lil Babby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok theres no peens in this but they r makin out so be warned

_Is this okay?_ he asks for the fourth time, this one in reference to the fingertips ghosting just under the hem of Chikara's shirt.

"Yes," Chikara tries not to hiss between kisses, and he shivers when the pads of Asahi's fingers start to massage at his hipbones.

"Am I irritating you?" Asahi whispers as he leaves Chikara's lips behind and mouths just under his jawbone (they had previously established that neck kissing was okay).

"No." Chikara's quick to nip that notion in the bud. His boyfriend was a little more shy than he anticipated, especially since they'd be dating for as long as they had. But no, Asahi could never irritate him by asking consent, especially after a few past relationships were less than adamant about that.

"Are you sure?"

Chikara sways his hips into the fingers playing at his skin and moans quietly to let his boyfriend know just how good he's doing. "Whatever you want to do to me is what I want done to me. If you still want to ask, then I will always tell you yes." Maybe not always-always, but most-always; he wasn't much of an exhibitionist, but he might be persuaded...

A ferocious bite to his jugular brings his thoughts back, and a cry escapes. Asahi's tongue laps at the spot in apology, and he bites with less vigor the second and third and fourth time. The energy in Chikara's chest was beginning to ebb away, and he whines realizing that Asahi wouldn't repeat the action from before.

He'll just have to be vocal about his desires, too.

"Please..." Chikara tangles his fingers in the back of Asahi's shirt and grips for dear life. "Do it again. Bite me harder." The other hand finds its way to Asahi's loose hair, not tugging too hard, when those teeth sink into the skin above his collar bone. He's a little embarrassed about the noise he makes, and tries to distract Asahi by bumping their hips together. Oh, the delicious friction mixed with the tingle on his neck, Chikara feels as if he's on fire. "Yes. Oh god, Asahi. Take my shirt off please."

The low rumble of Asahi's laugh resounded to Chikara's core. "I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh? if you want another drabble just throw an au my way i love requests

**Author's Note:**

> kurosawa is a famous director so ennoshitas doge is captain kurosawa thx
> 
> critiques are my shit lay em on me


End file.
